


【索香】 所以，被餵狗粮的只有我吗？

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, M/M, Minor Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Poor Usopp, ZoSan - Freeform, ZoSan Supporter! Brook, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 乌索普对于索隆和山治整天放闪很不满，但他发现被餵狗粮的只有他。又是日常迫害乌索普的一天～
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	【索香】 所以，被餵狗粮的只有我吗？

「真的，不想再被餵狗粮了。」乌索普颓废的躺在草地上。

「唷齁齁齁，当初撮合他们的最大功臣不就是乌索普先生吗？」布鲁克坐在大树下的弧形长椅上，轻啜着红茶。

「是没错，但他们真是太没节操了！仗着他们的关系公开了就整天秀恩爱！」乌索普忿忿不平。

「他们还年轻，正是精力旺盛的时候，又在热恋期，当然会想无时无刻在一起。」布鲁克悠悠的说。「我不觉得这样有什么不好。人必须珍惜把握每一刻，不然死了才来后悔就来不及了。」

「我不是说他们不该恩爱。他们感情好我也很为他们高兴，比之前的别扭双箭头好太多了。但我真的不想看到啊！」乌索普流下了委屈的泪水。「他们就不能不要让人看到吗？」

「看到什么？」娜美的声音传来。乌索普张开眼睛，发现娜美站在他旁边，低头看着他。

「索隆和山治啊。」乌索普可怜兮兮的抱怨。「整天放闪，都不考虑单身狗的心情。」

「放闪？你是指他们的打架？」娜美歪起头，不确定乌索普在说什么。

「不是打架！就是搂搂抱抱、接吻、我还看过他们干那档事！」乌索普气愤的坐起来。「就那么想被人看到吗？暴露狂啊！？」

「我怎么都没看过？」娜美皱起眉。「连牵手都没有。要不是他们打架次数变少，我还怀疑他们的感情是不是不好呢。」

「我也没看过。幸好幸好，不然就SUPER尴尬了！」弗兰奇也加入讨论。「妮可．罗宾可能看过，毕竟她的能力SUPER方便。」

「我才不会做那么没品的事。」罗宾冷冷的说，但嘴角带着淡淡的笑容。

「嗷！你是在称讚我变态吗？」弗兰奇摆了个姿势。

「最好别让我看到，不然我要收钱。」娜美说。「还有也不要让乔巴看到，污染小孩子。」

「我是没看过，但我知道他们有交配。」乔巴用稚嫩的可爱嗓音说出让人眼角抽搐的话。「味道满重的。而且索隆会来跟我拿药给山治擦。」

乌索普正想要说点什么，突然砰的一声，一坨红色的东西飞出厨房的门，砸在众人之间的草地上。

原来是他们家的船长。

「路飞！」乔巴立刻大叫起来。「医生！谁快叫医生！」

已经没人想吐槽『你就是医生』这句话了。

「我没事啦！」路飞笑嘻嘻的坐起来，把草帽戴回头上。「山治那家伙真是的。我只是进去而已，他就把我踢出来了，索隆明明也在厨房里，山治却没有把他赶走。 **山治偏心！** 」

路飞对着厨房门挥舞拳头，乌索普却捕捉到了重点。

「等等，索隆也在厨房里？」

「对啊。」

「跟山治在一起？」

「嗯。」

「那他们在干嘛？」乌索普严肃的盯着路飞，专注的眼神让路飞很困惑。

「没干嘛啊，索隆在喝酒，山治在煮饭，说到这个我真要好好说说他，明明有一盘肉已经煮好了却不让我吃，我可是船长啊！山治小气鬼！」

无视路飞对厨子的不满，乌索普低头思考。

**看来从路飞那里是得不到什么情报了，但根据他的说法，他并不是因为撞见索隆和山治在亲热才被踢出厨房的。**

**所以，被餵狗粮的只有我吗！？**

乌索普崩溃的瘫在地上。

「女士们，臭混蛋们，吃饭了！」山治走出来喊道，所有人立刻一窝蜂的冲进厨房，刚刚的讨论被忘得一干二净。

***

吃完晚餐，大家各自去做自己的事，乌索普突然想到他把护腕忘在餐桌上。刚刚吃饭的时候为了阻止路飞偷他的食物，害他整只手泡到汤里去，护腕也弄脏了。他把护腕拿下来放到一边，准备之后拿去洗，吃完饭后却忘了，现在才想起来。

打开门前，乌索普习惯性的先看了圆形窗户一眼。他不知道看这一眼是幸还是不幸。应该是幸吧，不然他要是直接打开门就会被索隆和山治开操的画面直击了。

窗户虽然是透明的，但至少还隔了一层玻璃，让他多少觉得安慰一点。

有时候乌索普真痛恨自己视力那么好。光是刚刚那一眼他就看尽了一切。山治揪着索隆的领子，凶猛的啃咬他的唇，索隆的一只手已经伸进山治的裤裆里了，另一只手捏着山治的屁股，洗到一半的碗被他们丢在一边。

 **对不起，护腕，我得等明天才能洗你了。** 乌索普靠在厨房门上，悲伤的叹了口气。 **为什么，又让我看见这种画面。**

乌索普吸吸鼻子，决定去他的工厂敲打些什么。

***

乌索普从工厂里出来时，发现厨房里的灯已经灭了。认为那两个不知羞耻的混蛋已经完事了，他溜到厨房门口，瞇着一只眼睛偷偷看了一下。

厨房里面没有人。

松了口气，乌索普进入厨房，拿走留在餐桌上的护腕。

时间拖越久污渍会越难洗，只是一块小小的布料而已，乌索普决定今天就把护腕洗干净。他哼着歌，走到洗衣间外面。

「嗯啊…不要…」是山治的声音。

「不要？那就别吸我吸得那么紧。」是索隆的声音。

「明明是来洗刚刚弄脏的衣服的，你这混蛋！」

「先扑上来的不是你吗？」

乌索普深呼吸了一口，转过脚跟离开洗衣间。

***

乌索普躺在吊床上，努力想睡觉却睡不着。其他人都睡了，发出巨大的鼾声，但他旁边吊床里的人还醒着。索隆和山治在被子里发出窸窸窣窣的声音。

「不要了…今天已经三次了…」

「可是你又硬了，不弄出来对身体不好。」

「还不是他妈被你揉硬的。」

「所以我负责。」

「那你快点。」

乌索普用枕头压住头，试图隔绝黏腻的水声和低声的喘息。

***

蓝天白云，艳阳高照，微风徐徐，天气好的不得了，但有个人身边围绕着严重的低气压。

乌索普坐在秋千上，一脸生无可恋，眼睛底下是厚重的黑眼圈。

**为什么只有我这么惨？为什么其他人都不会看到？我的运气就是这么背吗？**

「唷齁齁齁，年轻真好啊。一天那么多次都不会累。」布鲁克在他旁边坐下。

「布鲁克，你…你也看到了吗？」乌索普转头瞪着布鲁克，像看到知音一样双眼发光。

「看到了唷，厨房、洗衣间、跟睡觉的时候都看到了。唷齁齁齁！」布鲁克轻啜着红茶。

果然！他不是一个人！被餵狗粮的不只是他！也有人跟他一样受害了！乌索普想跳舞，想歌唱，老天还是眷顾他的！

「我相信昨天稍早他们在瞭望台也做了一次，只不过我当时在作曲，错过了。真是可惜。唷齁齁齁齁！」

 **啊，所以昨晚山治才会说他们已经做过三次** **…** **是嘛，这样总数才对** **…** **等等！**

「你说可惜！？」乌索普瞪大眼睛，手指着布鲁克。「你是说你不介意看他们两个…」

「他们两个那么恩爱，我也很开心啊，虽然我没有心，唷齁齁齁齁！」布鲁克用手捧住脸做出少女娇羞状。「我可是很支持他们的呢！」

**所以，被餵狗粮的还是只有我吗？**

乌索普跪倒在地上，欲哭无泪。

**可雅，我好想你。**


End file.
